


to the anus and beyond

by rebellious_archivist



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loki has suffered, M/M, a look into how Loki found favor with the Grandmaster, but he’s trying to be a good person, but to be safe, spolier alert: it’s sex, the idiot brothers finally talk, the noncon is implied not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_archivist/pseuds/rebellious_archivist
Summary: Before going to the jet, Thor decides to go back and look for Loki. He finds him in a compromising situation, and that’s when he first gets a hint that Loki may have not been the master schemer everyone thought he was.(i.e.: lots of stories Loki doesn’t want to tell)





	to the anus and beyond

Thor hit the ground, rubbing his head. He nodded once, resolute. To the jet it was. Time to get out of here and . . . kill his sister that he didn’t know he had until . . . like, yesterday. Right. Still weird. 

Loki. 

He sighed, spinning on a heel and trudging back to the tower. He supposed he should bring his brother with him. He had his uses, and he did have a right to decide whether or not to help. And it was pretty clear he didn’t want to be here anymore than Thor did. 

While the art of subtlety was often lost on Thor, he managed to sneak through the tower halls without detection. 

“Grandmaster, as flattering as your eagerness is, are you sure we shouldn’t take this to your chambers instead?” 

“And why would I do that? What do I have to be worried of? I’ll execute anyone who bats an eyelash.”

A rumpled thud hit the floor, interrupting whatever Loki was about to say. A soft, exhaling moan followed instead. 

Frowning and curious, Thor rounded the corner. 

Loki’s head was thrown back against the wall, lips parted slightly in a silent gasp. His heavy leather shirt was discarded around his feet. His hands clawed against the wall behind him as the Grandmaster’s mouth worked at his neck and hands massaged roughly beneath Loki’s pants. 

Loki opened his eyes, spotting the angrily distraught Thor over the Grandmaster’s shoulder. He shook his head slightly, keeping up the act as a clone stalked over on silent feet. He yanked Thor back down the hall out of view. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Thor demanded, approaching fury. 

Loki held up his hands in a calming gesture. “How do you think I gained his favor so quickly?”

“By being his . . . lover?!”

“Lover? Hardly. I found the third option. Food, fighter, or pet. We both know I would have never made it in the arena. But I need you to forget your anger a moment. I can get us out of here. Meet me at the hanger in an hour.”

“I already have a ship.”

“Stark’s jet? That won’t get you out of here. I’m asking you to trust me. Just this once.”

He exhaled sharply. “Fine, but we are talking about this later!”

“Whatever you want. Now go. Before he hears you.” Loki flickered out of existence. Another, louder moan echoed through the hall. 

•••

“Grandmaster,” a guard interrupted hesitantly. 

The Grandmaster ignored him, his hands tangled in Loki’s hair as his head bobbed roughly around his cock. 

“Sir, it’s about your champion. Him and the Lord of Thunder are gone.”

Loki’s shoulders stiffened and his hands tightened around the Grandmaster’s thighs. 

“I’m sorry, but it sounded like you said they’re gone, and I know that’s not right.”

The young man hesitated, swallowing hard. “I’m afraid it’s true, sir. They broke the window.”

“Oh. Well.” He tore Loki’s head back by his hair, pulling a grunt from him. “What did you do?”

“Grandmaster, I assure you I have nothing to do with this. I would be more than thrilled to watch my idiot brother fight here for the rest of eternity.” He gritted his teeth as the Grandmaster pulled harder, bending his back and looming over him. 

“I’m afraid I don’t believe you.” With a furious roar, he threw Loki against the wall. He redressed himself as he stalked over, barely giving Loki time to recover before kicking him in the side onto his stomach. 

Metal glinted down Loki’s spine - an extreme version of the obedience disks. An external, black metal spine designed for nothing but pain. 

“Where are they going, Loki?”

He pushed himself up on his elbows. “I don’t know.”

Loki screamed, shoulders hunching violently as he writhed on his stomach. His veins darkened against his skin, bulging and sick. He snapped onto his back, looking up at the Grandmaster as the surge subsided. 

“Tell me the truth, darling, and then all will be forgiven. I don’t blame you for wanting to see your brother free. But I need my champions.”

“I swear to you, I had—” Loki’s back arched savagely, elbows digging into the floor. His animalistic screams echoed through the halls. 

“You will get my favorite Scrapper – you know who she is – and bring them both back to me. Do you understand?”

Panting raggedly, Loki pushed himself to his knees. “I understand,” he growled, the veins around his eyes still pulsing black. 

“Good. You better get moving.”

•••

“I’m here.” And Loki could barely believe it himself. He dropped the stopper, meeting Thor’s eyes as he walked over. Slowly, hesitantly, repressed hope and happiness sparkling in his eyes. 

Thor reached out, cradling Loki’s neck between his hands. It had been so long since he, or anyone else for that matter, had been this gentle with Loki, so long since he didn’t have to worry if the next moment would bring him pain. 

“Brother,” Loki whispered, cursing the break in his voice. He chuckled as Thor pulled him hard against his chest, hands finding purchase in his hair. Loki clawed at his back, fists tightening in his cape as he buried his face in Thor’s neck. 

“Are you here to stay?” Thor asked, grip only tightening in Loki’s hair. 

“As long as you’ll have me,” he promised solemnly. He looked up at Thor, seeing all the unspoken questions in the twitches of his eyebrows and shifting expressions in his eyes. “We can talk about . . . everything later. But right now, your people need you more than I do.”

“Our people,” Thor reminded gently. 

“Yes,” Loki said, eyes dropping to stare at Thor’s chin, “our people. Right.”

Loki could feel Thor’s smile as he patted him on the back. He led the way down the hall that opened up into the great room. Everyone turned to look at the pair. 

Loki, overcome with an uncharacteristic shyness and shame, dropped his head and made his way to the edge of the crowd while Thor strode down the aisle created for him to join Heimdall and the others at the makeshift throne. 

“Well, where to?” Heimdall asked. 

Thor glanced behind him, finding Loki and jerking his head for him to join. “I dunno. Miek, where are you from?”

“Oh. Miek’s dead. I accidentally stepped on him during that big fight, and I’ve just felt so guilty that I’ve been carrying him around this whole time,” Korg said. 

“Oh. Well.”

“Oh wait! He’s alive! Look guys, Miek’s alive!”

“Midgard it is then.”

Loki approached the throne, unsurety and worry written on his face. Slowly, he stepped up next to Valkyrie, still fighting every urge to hide. He couldn’t help a smile as Thor stared at the stars, looking every ounce the king he was meant to be. 

•••

“Well, that’s the last of them,” Thor said by way of greeting. 

Loki half turned his head away from the window. Like him, Thor had changed into softer clothes. He nodded once. “Good. They deserve some comfort after everything,” he said quietly, turning back to the window. 

Thor paced restlessly behind him, pausing and restarting, pausing and restarting, clearing his throat as he went. Loki could hear his teeth click back together as he closed his mouth again and again. 

Loki sighed, dropping his head. “Yes? What is it, Thor?”

Thor paused as Loki turned to face him. “You will dismiss it as nothing, but I can’t get the image out of my head. Of you and the Grandmaster. What exactly did he demand of you? What did you have to do?”

Loki waved a hand. “I’ve had to endure worse to ensure my survival. But if you must know,” he paused, crossing his arms loosely and meeting Thor’s eye, “I was entertainment. Of the sexual nature. Whatever fantasies he had rattling around in his insane head—and there were so many—I was there to satisfy them.” He shrugged. “It’s how I knew what ship Valkyrie was talking about. It was his favorite place. He liked to show off.”

“Show what off?”

“Me, the power he had over me and, by extension, everyone else. If he can tame a god, he can tame anyone. He loved his power.” He leaned against the wall, feeling the metal strip click against the wall. He had tried to pry it off himself but the thing wouldn’t move. It was a sharp reminder that he never got away, and it made his stomach churn. 

“That’s terrible. I’m sorry, Loki.”

He looked up, scanning Thor’s face. Loki shrugged. “It’s in the past.”

Thor looked at him for a long moment, exhaling slowly. “It wasn’t the worst you’ve endured? What do you mean by that? What has happened to you, brother?”

Loki looked away, taking a couple steps back towards the stars. “I’m not sure if I want to tell you all that yet.”

“Please, Loki, no more secrets.”

“Thor. If I tell you . . . I don’t think I can handle the way you’ll look at me yet. Give me some time. We need rest first. Please.”

Thor paused before nodding once. “Alright. Sleep well, Loki. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Loki flashed a grateful smile, settling down on the pile of pillows that made up his bed. Unfortunately, sleep came quickly. And so did the dreams. 

Pain. Searing, exploding, mind-ripping pain. None of it real in the moment, but all of it remembered. 

Loki woke up screaming, fingers gouging tears in the blanket wrapped around him. His eyes, still rolled back in a state of sleep, flew open. He spasmed and writhed, grabbing at himself, desperately trying to find the source of the pain. 

“Loki! Loki! You’re dreaming!” Thor yelled before his voice dropped. “Loki, what has happened to you?”

He snapped awake, grabbing Thor by the front of the shirt and lip pulled back in a snarl. “Do not touch me,” he growled though his hands trembled and breath came in hard, harsh gasps. 

“It’s just me. You’re safe, you’re safe,” Thor shushed, stroking his hair. 

He shuddered before collapsing back onto his elbows. Panting, he watched Thor’s face shift from shock to horror to rage. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Loki asked, pausing as he looked down at himself. His normally smooth skin was covered in knotted, raised scars – some older than others. He knew there would be a bruise on his cheek and eye and evidence of lightning surges up his neck and down his arms. 

Thor grabbed at Loki’s shirt, trying to tear it off over his head. 

“Thor. Thor, stop. Please don’t,” Loki rasped, weakly trying to fight him off. He closed his eyes as Thor threw the shirt aside, baring the extent of the damage. 

“Who did this to you?” Thor demanded, that raging power returning to his voice. 

“The Jotuns, Thanos, the Grandmaster,” he replied softly, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Your back . . . what is that?”

“The Grandmaster had a special version of the obedience disc for me. He liked to see me in pain. He liked being able to cause me pain, more specifically.”

Loki inhaled and exhaled slowly, knowing there was no escaping it. “When I left the first time, I wanted to know my whole story. So I went to Jotunheim, to the temple where Odin found me. But the Jotuns . . . they were so angry at you and Father. And I was there to take it out on. So they captured me, locked me in a public cage, and I satisfied all the anger they had. Every assault imaginable. When they touched me, they forced my Jotun skin upon me. When they simply beat me, the cold was oppressive and breathtaking, only increasing the pain.”

“How did you get away? Why didn’t you come home?” Thor demanded. 

“I didn’t get away. When they got bored of me, they sold me to Thanos.” He stared at his hands. “I didn’t want to go to New York. I didn’t want to rule Midgard. I just wanted to go home. Return to you. To Mother. But I knew if I played along, you would eventually find me and capture me. I would’ve rather rot in an Asgardian cell knowing you were nearby than go back to Thanos. So I put on a good show for him. But before he could use me, he had to break me. Months and months of mental torture. I would see visions of you, there to rescue me, before watching Thanos destroy you. Torture you. Rip you apart piece by piece. And I was helpless to stop it. But it was never you. You never came. I was dead to you.”

“Loki, I—”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” he said, holding up a hand. “But I became so angry. Angry at you, at Father, at Mother. Thanos spent months telling me what you were doing while I was there, suffering. He told me how happy you were with Jane, all the extraordinary adventures you were having. So I began to hate you. And once I reached that point, he released me on Midgard.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You had a million chances to say something! Why didn’t you?”

“Because you needed to stop the Chitauri. And if I told you, Thanos would’ve found me. I had to be captured to be safe. I had to keep up the act. And. Well. You know about the Grandmaster.”

He exhaled sharply, getting to his feet. “So there you have it. All of my secrets. All of my pain.” He looked at Thor. “And there it is. That look,” he said softly, turning on a heel and all but running down the hall. 

“Loki wait! Loki!” Thor called after him, but it fell on deaf ears and empty halls. 

He ran and ran until he found himself in the makeshift med bay. His shaking had subsided, and the connection to his magic had returned. He summoned himself a shirt and covered his scars once more, hiding them under porcelain skin. 

He didn’t know how long he spent in there, healing the injured with silent smiles and soft assurances. It calmed and exhausted him. But they wanted him there. They thanked him and smiled, grateful for the relief and now the ability to sleep. Some even said that they were happy he wasn’t dead after all. 

When he ventured out again, the people were beginning to stir. He padded barefoot through the halls, searching for Thor. He threw open the doors to the great room, finding his brother sitting on the throne, scowling pensively at the stars. 

Loki lingered at the door, walking slowly towards him. His footsteps were silent, but Thor knew he was there all the same. 

“I’m sorry for running,” Loki said, dropping his eyes. “I hide them because I’m ashamed. I’m not strong like you. So I survive any way I can. Even if it means enduring endless pain. Eventually, they all get tired of hitting. I’m ashamed of how extraordinarily weak I am. I have always lived in your shadow, unable to measure up. You were right when you said I’m only the God of Mischief. That’s all I’m capable of.”

Thor turned the chair, looking down at him. He stiffened in surprise as Loki dropped to one knee. He took Thor’s hand, kissing his knuckles. 

“Thor, my brother and my king, with you I can be more. I can be better. I can be stronger. If you’ll allow me to stay by your side.” He didn’t dare look up, scared of what he’d see. 

Thor tilted his head up. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted from you, Loki. You don’t have to run anymore. You’re safe here. No more grandstanding, no more lies. Here, you are my right hand, my advisor. What you’ve always been.”

Loki smiled, getting to his feet. “No more running.”

“Unless there’s, like, a bear behind you. Then you can run.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Thank you for the clarification.”

“You’re welcome. I know sometimes you take things too literally. But you are still allowed to run.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it, Thor.”

“Are you sure? Cause I can write up a list of when you are and are not allowed to run. Like when you’re holding a knife. Because, you know, that can hurt someone.”

“Thor!”

He chuckled. “Good to have you back.”

“Oh I hate you,” he sighed, unable to stop the fond smile that pulled at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> First one! New movie got me wrecked.


End file.
